Fresh Start
by LottyCharl
Summary: A new name, an old city and a new job feels like enough to get away. But when demons come back to haunt will she make it out alive twice? (Erin/Hank family bond)(Erin/Stella Kidd friendship) AU. Warnings for abuse.
1. chapter 1

**_I decided I would try a first person story (Yeah.. it doesn't last), so that's what this is. Also this story is VERY AU, enjoy! Ps Emma is Erin Lindsay._**

—Emma POV—

I moved to New York 8 years ago now, met my husband on my second day, got married in the second week, had baby Izzy two years later. Isabelle Lindsay Johnson. Travis always questioned the Lindsay, I was Emma Lisow Johnson.

"Hey Ems." Trav Called as I entered the apartment with Izzy, I wanted kids, he didn't. Izzy was a mistake for him, an amazing thing for me. He tried so many times to get me to abort. I stayed with Nadia for most of the pregnancy, he thought I was ugly, didn't want to be seen with 'a fat, ugly slag' like me. Nadia was a girl I helped get clean during my first year here, she trusted me I trusted her.

"Hey!" I called back. As soon as I rounded the corner into the living room I saw the bottles, the glint in his eye. Oh god. "Iz why don't you go play in your room?"

"Okay." I heard her feet patter away.

"You don't get to decide what my daughter does! Isabelle Johnson come here now!" He shouted. A small figure poked round the corner. "It's about time she gets to see the dirty slut her mother is." He tossed one of the bottles at the wall behind my head, I barely flinched, but Izzy screamed.

He stood up and walked towards me.

"No!" She screamed again. His eyes lit up and one hand reached out for my neck, the other balled up. I glanced to the side to see Izzy close her eyes as the first fist hit, and the second, the third, the fourth. Then next ten, maybe twenty blurred into one massive pain. Every hit his hand grew tighter and tighter until I couldn't breathe.

—Isabelle POV—

I squeezed my eyes shut as hard as I could. I didn't want to be here. I tryed to go but dad wouldn't let me. If felt like ages before he stopped, I only knew he stopped when he pushed me over on his way out. I watched the door slowly shut before standing back up and running to mommy. "Mommy! Wake up! Please!" I felt a tear slide down my face.

 _"If you try really really hard to wake me up, but I don't, get my phone and call Nadia."_ Her words ran round me head. I ran back to the kitchen and grabbed her phone off the counter. I did exactly as she had taught me.

"Hey Em what's up?" Nadia asked.

"Nadia?" I asked nervously.

"Izzy? Where's your mom?"

"Dad got really angry and now sshe won't wake up!" I said between sobs.

"Are you Ok?"

"My arm hurts a bit." I said quietly.

"I'm going to hang up and I need you to find the number in mommys phone Called ADA HV okay? And just text her, okay?"

"Okay." I listen to the line go dead before searching the contacts for ADA HV, once I found the number I opened a new message and sent _hey._ I learned long ago not to question adults.

"Izzy!" I heard Nadia open the door.

"Nadia! Quick!"

"I need you to go pack your suitcase Ok?" I stood up and rushed to my room.

—No ones POV—

"Come on Emma, come on." Said Nadia as she began to check her best friend over for the millionth time. Being a med student really helped. "That's it, open your eyes." She watched as her eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. She stroked Emma's hair away from her face and helped her try and sit up.

"Izzy?"

"Is packing her case, I called it. Your going home." She said lowering her back to the floor after noticing some pain. "Let me look." She slowly lifted her top to reveal a range of colours, but little clear skin. "Tell me if it hurts." Nadia began feeling her way down the ribs until Emma gasped making her pause before carrying on. "One cracked rib and a couple more bruised." She said standing up to get her bag. She pulled out some bandages and tightly wrapped her ribs.

—Emma POV—

Yes my ribs hurt, but it was nothing new. I slowly stood and lowered myself back onto the couch.

"Should we call Macpherson?" Nadia asked. MacPherson was my partner and the only other person who knew about Travis. I picked up my phone.

"Hey Em, what's up?" He asked, the mild concern in his voice.

"Can you come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in ten." I hung up.

I scrolled through my phone and found the text. "You really text him?" I asked Nadia.

"After Izzy found you on the floor, not breathing? Hell yeah."

ADA HV didn't exist, it was a cover name for Hank Voight. At that moment a text came through from him. _What's up kid_.

 _I need help, a new life._

 _I can sort it, when should I expect you?_ I looked at Nadia.

"Am I good to drive?"

"Stay at mine tonight, then go in the morning." She said with a sad smile.

 _Tomorrow._

"Once you finish school, get a spot in Chicago. Stay with us for a bit." I told her as I took her into a hug.

"Deal." Our hug was broken up by a knock at the door. "I'll go let him in then go see Iz, your not aloud to move for a bit Ok?" I nodded.

"Hey Em, what's going on?" Mac asked me once he was in the room.

"He made Izzy watch." I whispered. He sat next to me and I let me head fall onto his shoulder. "I'm going, to Chicago. New name, new life." I said.

"Give me a number, email address, something so I can tell you if he goes dark."

"This number you only use in an absolute emergency." I said pulling up Hanks number and handing him my phone.

"You got it."

 ** _Please review and follow this story if your interested (it also makes my day that little bit brighter). I know I have been gone for months but my_** ** _anxiety kicked into overdrive and I'm just about regaining control. I have already written out this entire story, it's 13 chapters long so I will hopefully post one every weekend. I'm currently writing multiple other stories that will be coming up once they are finished (halstead brothers. Gabby Dawson/Jay Halstead. And Brettonio.)._**


	2. Chapter 2

—Emma POV—

It was almost 7pm when I drove onto the street. I pulled up on the curb and looked at the door, 8 years is waay to long. I watched as the door opened and a familiar face emerged. "You stay right there Iz." I climbed out the car to be wrapped in a warm hug.

"How long has it been kiddo?"

"8 years?" He looked me up and down.

"Even skinnier than before." He said. He looked into the car. "How's She doing?"

"Good, considering." I turned back to him. "What should she call you?"

"Let's start with Hank." He said.

"Hey Izzy." I Said opening her door, as soon as she saw him she shyed back into her seat. "No it's ok, this is my friend Hank."

"Is he nice? Like Nadia?"

"He's very nice." She smiled before grabbing my hand.

"Hello there missy." He bent down to her level. "You must be Izzy." She shyed behind my leg. "It'll take time." He told me as he led us up to the door. "You're in your old room, and there's a single in Justin's if she wants." Voight told me, I led her up the stairs to my room.

"You stay here and watch some cartoons and I'll unpack the car." I told her as she scanned the room.

"Okay." She said sitting cross legged on the bed with the remote in hand.

"So what's happening?" I asked Voight once I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's say I still have my sources and I got a couple things sorted."

"Like what?" I asked picking up the second box.

"I got your name changed, got you a job, got Izzy into a good school. That sorta thing."

"Got my name changed?"

"Welcome to Chicago Detective Erin Lindsay, you start at the 21st district in a week."

"How? So fast?" I questioned.

"I know people, and the Sarge in your unit is an amazing guy." He said.

"Seriously?!" I said. I followed him back outside to pick up another box. "What about Izzy's school?"

"Remember Al Olinsky?" I nodded. "I got the number for his daughters kindergarten so it's safe and all that." I nodded. "She starts the day before you."

Once we had unpacked the car we walked into the kitchen. "It's been too long." I Said leaning against the counter. Hank bent down and pulled a dish out of the oven. "Now that I have missed." I walked over to look at it closer. The Voight secret dish, I am yet to know what it is. Apart from that it tastes amazing. "I'm gonna go talk to Iz, shout us when it's ready." I turned to walk to the door, wincing slightly as I brushed the door handle.

"If I ever meet that man he's going in the docks." I heard Hank mutter as I left.

———x———

"So, whacha watching?" I said sitting on the bed next to my daughter.

"Nothing." She said handing me the remote. I took it but didn't change the channel. "Where are we?" She asked after a few minutes.

"This is where I used to live when I was younger." I Said wrapping my arm round her.

"Wheres dad?"

"We've gone on a special holiday without him, but it's a very long holiday so your going to start school here." She turned to look at me confused.

"Why?"

"Because Hank needs some help at work and it could take a long time." She nodded.

"Foods ready!" Hanks voice echoed up the stairs causing us both to jump.

———x———

"So what did I miss?" I asked over the dinner table.

"Your an aunt now," He answered.

"Justin had a kid?"

"Bit unexpected but yeah." I laughed.

"Never thought I'd see the day."

———x———

Hank caught a case the next day leaving me and Izzy with the day to ourselves. I decided to start the day with a quick trip to a hairdressers to finish off the new life. Nothing special just lost the long brown locks for a shorter lighter look.

The only thing is, where ever I go I see Trevor.

———x———

I woke up for my fifth full day back with a jolt. Another nightmare. Carefully I reached for my phone to check the time. Seeing that it was almost 7 I decided to get up and have a shower. Remembering I had a six year old in my bed, I slowly peeled back the sheets and stood up. I wasn't planning on fully unpacking because I wanted a place of my own, so I grabbed a high neck jumper and jeans on my way out. I climbed into the shower and let the water soothe the marks on my skin, after just standing and enjoying a calm shower for five minutes I began to get a move on.

Once I was out the shower I walked over to the mirror on the wall. The bruises on my neck would take a few days longer to fade, I ran my hands through my hair as the rest of the bruises caught my eye. The only scars I would keep was where the glass table had shattered under my back and when I hit my head on the kitchen counter. I glanced at the scar on my head. It was straight, on the right side of my forehead. Nadia always told me there was nothing visible but I still see it. I'm a cop, cops have scars. Right?

I shrugged on my clothes before heading back to my room, pulling a brush through my hair, throwing it in a ponytail and heading downstairs.

———x———

"Come on Iz, you don't want to be late!" I woke up the girl ready for her first day at school. Reluctantly she climbed out of bed and walked over to the pile of clothes we had already chosen. "I will pick you up today." I told her as she got dressed.

I had got up and dressed almost an hour ago, so I just aimlessly flicked through the tv channels. _Terror threats have been made at..._ I quickly turned the tv off not wanting my daughter to see it. I turned to see her fully dressed, just waiting for me. "Come on then." I led her down the stairs.

Once Izzy was sat at the table, occupied eating her food I turned to Hank. "Have you heard about these threats?" I asked.

"Yeah, saw it on the news. Just waiting for the call."

"I'm not doing anything today so if you need me."

"I'll call if we do." He checked his phone. "And there it is." He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "See you." He Called as the door swung shut.

 ** _I've use re read this chapter and I'm not overly happy with it but I'm going to post it anyway. This story has been extended to 15 chapters and I'm thinking about writing a sequel but I'm not sure what would happen in it, so any ideas are appreciated._**


	3. Chapter 3

Once I had dropped Izzy off at school I drove to the precinct just to see how far away it is. As I drove past I saw cops running in and out of the building. As I drove away I checked my phone to make sure Hank hadn't text.

Once I was back at the house I lowered myself onto the sofa and took a minute to think. I probably should get a bank account sorted, I had a joint one with Trev but he's probably blocked me out now. I wandered into the dining room and picked up the bag that contained my new life. I dug through it and eventually found a birth certificate. Picking it up I locked the door on my way out.

I left my gun and badge in the car and headed for the bank. I stood inline for ten minutes before I reached the front.

"How may I.." the woman behind the counter was cut off by a very familiar noise echoing around the room. Gunshots. I turned to watch one of the three gunmen pull a chain around the door as the other two used their guns to make a wall of civilians against the window. Oh god I thought.

I quietly moved where they told me to, directly next to the main door. "If you want to live, don't talk." He said pulling my head back by my hair. I nodded silently.

—Jay POV—

"Armed robbery in progress," my radio cracked into life as I sat back in the car with Dawson.

"That's Just round the corner?" Said Dawson.

"Let's go." I shrugged pulling my radio up. "10 4 responding, units be advised, plain clothed officers on the scene." I stated.

"What've we got?" Antonio asked the responding officers once we were on scene.

"Three gunmen, at least 10 maybe 15 hostages." We scanned the front window to see a line of people.

"This could be one of the terrorist attacks?" I asked Dawson.

"Let's call Voight."

—Erin POV—

I watched as the second cop car pulled up and two plainclothes officers got out. Using the window as a mirror, I watched as the woman who had served me had the barrel of a gun shoved into her face as they demanded money. The three gunmen were good, but not smart. When they had come in she had pressed an alarm and now the police were here. I watched as the number of cars grew and grew until. Hank. Thank god.

—No ones POV—

As soon as Voight showed up he took control of the scene. "Halstead, Olinsky Get on a roof. And someone get me a line, Now!" He commanded. He took a moment to scan the faces in the window before locking eyes with an all too familiar face. She nodded and he had a plan. "Someone get me the floor plan for this place!" Within seconds it was layed out on the car infront of him.

Inside the bank the phone began to ring, two of the gunmen walked in to the back office to answer it.

"What do you want!" The leader demanded.

"I want the hostages out of there. Alive." Stated Voight.

"Not until we are out. Alive. With the cash."

"Not gonna happen." Replied Voight. Meanwhile Erin watched the third gunman pace around nervously. She waited for him to walk back behind her before she turned and grabbed the gun, elbowing him in the face. She kneed him in the.. well you know where. Grabbed the gun out of his hands and knocked him out with the butt in under 30 seconds.

As this played out Jay, Al and Antonio all had a moment of "What the crap is she doing, she gonna get people killed.". Dawson watched as Voight nodded as the attacker was attacked before hanging up the phone.

"Let's move!" He commanded to Dawson and a few other cops. As they approached Jay and Al saw the mystery woman head towards the office where the remaining robbers were.

Once they were in, the cops led the hostages out and Voight and Dawson headed towards Lindsay. "Chicago PD show me your hands!" Dawson called as he went to round the corner. Several shots were fired towards the door. "Drop your weapons!" He Called again, as he fired some shots round the corner. He watched as this woman dropped to the ground and stuck the end of her gun round the corner and shot twice before standing and entering the room followed by Dawson and Voight. As soon as Dawson saw the bullet placement he knew she was trained and not just some loony. One bullet dead centre of both chests.

"Lindsay meet detective Antonio Dawson, Dawson meet our newest member detective Erin Lindsay." Voight introduced before leaving the room.

"One hell of an entry." Joked Dawson.

"Yeah, didn't go as planned."

"How? You singlehandedly took out and armed crew trying to rob a bank?"

"It was meant to be more, normal." She replied as she turned to leave. "Umm, I'll see you tomorrow when I start." She said over her shoulder before getting into her car and driving away.

"Who was She?" Asked Jay once they were back in the car.

"The new detective that starts tomorrow."

"She's a cop?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, one hell of a shot too." Jay nodded.

——Erin POV——

"You were the talk of the precinct after today." Said Hank once he got back that night, Izzy was in bed and we were sat watching the tv. "You've got a reputation already." He paused for a minute. "Drop Izzy of at school in the morning then come in."

"Do I know anyone?" I knew he chose his own team.

"Dawson, then Olinsky and Platt."

"Trudy and Al are still going?" I asked amused.

"Ye, Platt works the front desk. I'll pull her and Al to the side in the morning." I nodded, the nerves rushing through my veins. "Don't worry, they already love ya."

 ** _I'm rereading this as I'm posting it and I have to say this is probably one of my favourite chapters._**


	4. Chapter 4

—No ones POV—

"Hey Al, can I talk to ya for a minute." Voight said as Olinsky walked into the bullpen the next morning. Followed by Al, Voight headed down the stairs to Platt, "Trudy, I need to talk to you." The trio walked into the back. "Can you remember Emma?"

"The girl you saved?" Replied Platt. "Yeah." She said.

"She starts in Intelligence today, but she's had a rough few years so she changed her name. She wants as few people as possible to know, I'm only telling you because you knew her as Emma."

"She's the mysterious woman from the bank yesterday? That was Emma?" Asked Platt.

"Erin." Stated Voight. Olinsky nodded and walked away. "Call me down when she gets here." He told Platt before following Al back up.

—Erin POV—

I walked into the 21st district shaking like a leaf, searching the swarm of cops for a familiar face. I made my way to the front desk and pulled out my badge. "Detective Lindsay, I'm starting in Intelligence." I Stated.

"Good to see you again." Platt told me as she picked up the phone. "She's here."

"Trudy?" I Questioned with a smile. "Thought you would be living in the sun somewhere by now."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not kiddo." She said with a small smile.

"Come on up." He said as he held the door open a few moments later. "Guys!" He got everyone's attention. "This is Detective Lindsay, she's joining this unit from New York, make her feel welcome." He said. I loitered at the top of the stairs whilst he went back into his office.

"Good to see you again." Said Dawson.

"This is what I meant yesterday." I said with a laugh.

"So we have Atwater, Ruzek, Burgess, Olinsky and Halstead." He briefly introduced.

"We have to roll." Said Voight exiting his office. "Dawson your with Lindsay, Halstead with Burgess, Atwater and Ruzek then Al with me."

"So your the mysterious, amazing shooting, New York detective?" Said Burgess as we all headed to the cars.

"I'm quite mysterious, a kinda good shooter and I'm Chicago born and raised but lived in New York for 8 years." I answered with a laugh. "And I prefer to drive." I Said turning to face Dawson.

"Seriously?" He said with a laugh handing me the keys. "You realise this unit is like the hardest to get into in the city?" He said once we were in the car.

"Yep. I just got lucky." I said pulling out of the parking lot. "How did you get in then?"

"I arrested him." He Said.

"Voight been to jail?" I Asked genuinely puzzled.

"Lasted a couple months before they got him out." He Said. "What about you? How much does your partner get to know?"

"I'm a mysterious, amazing shooting detective from New York." I said with a laugh. "I'm gonna guess you started the amazing shooter thing? It doesn't seem like something Voight would do."

"Halstead was watching from the opposite roof and he wanted to know more, so I guess he kinda started it?"

"Yeah sure." I said sarcastically as I pulled up behind the other intelligence cars.

———x———

The scene was gruesome to say the least. Four young females cast aside on the floor of a basement, beaten, starved, probably raped. Good job I got an A* in compartmentalising at the Bunny school of life.

"Dawson, check your CIs and take Lindsay with you." Voight told us halfway through the scene. This damn man knows me way to well.

"You ever had a CI?" Dawson asked me as we got into the car.

"That's either a joke or a way of trying to get me to open up about my life." I answered.

"I'll take that as a yes." He looked out of the window. "Take a right here." He instructed. "I'll be right back." he said moving to open the door.

"I feel like Voight sent the amazing shooter with you to cover your back." I stated once I was sat alone.

I jumped as the car door reopened 10 minutes later. "My CI heard about a place around the location of our scene, where girls get picked up then are never seen again." Said Dawson looking at me with a slight fatherly look in his eyes. Crap he saw me jump.

"Okay, did they say how many girls?"

"Up to 10 maybe 15." He Said.

"There was 4 in that room so where are the other 11?"

"Could be a trafficking or prostitution ring?" He answered.

"I hope not." I said turning on the engine.

———x———

That night we were no closer to solving the case so Voight sent us all home to get some rest. On my way out the back door I caught a glimpse of the tech guy.

"Hey Mouse right?" I said entering his small office area.

"Yep, Do I know you?"

"I'm Erin, ive just started upstairs?" I answered.

"Oh yeah, what can I do for ya?" He asked.

"Can I ask for an off the books favour?" I asked leaning on the hatch.

"Depends, I don't really like owing big favours."

"I just need a couple phone numbers,of some friends I want to get in touch with?"

"Names?" He said turning towards the computer.

"A detective from New York, Andrew MacPherson. And Stella Kidd who I think still lives in Chicago." I told him.

"Stell Kidd, dark skin curly hair?" Mouse asked as he grabbed a peine of paper.

"That's her." I said.

"She's a firefighter, works with Dawson's sister and girlfriend." He said writing down two numbers and handing them to me.

"Thanks." I Said taking the paper.

"For what?" He Said with a grin. I walked out into the crisp Chicago night with a smile on my face. Completely oblivious to the set of eyes watching me from the car across the road I got into my car placing the paper on the passenger seat and driving towards the childminders to pick up Izzy.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 2 of the investigation led us ever so slightly closer to our suspects, with a suspected place where one of the girls had been living in hand my partner and I headed out to check.

"I think you have some form of family here, you left to get away from something else but now your needed back here." Said Dawson randomly as we pulled off.

"Wrong wrong and wrong." I paused. "I think you are divorced with at least two children, you are seeing another woman who is a lot younger than you who the kids like. You have at least one sibling and a passion for some form of sport, maybe boxing?"

"How?" He said shocked.

"You don't wear a ring but the pictures on your desk show a happy family of 4, she looks nothing like your kids so that was a good guess. The sibling thing was a complete guess but now I know I'm right and the sport thing was based off the way you tense up and ball your fists when you see something that angers you." I said glancing at him once I was done.

"Now I see why Voight hired you." He stated, shocked. "You know all that about me but I know nothing about you."

"Okay, you were almost right with your guess. My dads never been a part of my life and my mom wasn't much better, I basically brought myself up. And I don't have any siblings." I Finished as I pulled onto the road. "That Road Your CI mentioned is what, 3 4 blocks from here?"

"Max." He said as we both got out of the car. "Hey, do you know this girl?" He asked the nearest person to us, holding the picture up. I moved on to the next crowd.

"Hey have you seen this girl before?" I asked showing the picture. They all shook their heads.

"Anything?" Dawson said coming up behind me as I turned away from the fifth group of kids and making me jump, again.

"Nope, you?" He shook his head. "I'm pretty sure the girl who was here a minute ago knows something. The one with the dark red hoodie?" I told him.

"Oh yeah, I saw her."

———x———

"Anything?" Voight Asked as Antonio and I reentered the room.

"No one said anything." I answered.

"You think someone does?" He asked, I nodded.

"Pod footage is in from the street where our scene is." Declared mouse as he came up behind me, causing me to jump again. "We have one vehicle pulling out of the garage three hours before we got there. Illinois plates, Registration KR12 HNA." He typed some more. "Last seen turning east from Sacramento onto Roosevelt."

"Let's roll." Said Voight.

———x———

"You alright?" Antonio asked once we got into the car.

"Yeah." I Said.

"It's just a while back my girlfriend and one of her old partners got kidnapped on the job. They both were fine but for weeks after she was really jumpy and nervous about going back to work."

"You think something like that has happened to me recently and that's why I'm here?" I asked.

"Maybe." He Said with a shrug.

"Lindsay." I answered the phone on the first ring to avoid the rest of that conversation.

"Just patching you through to the rest of them." Said Mouse.

"Mouse have you got eyes on the car?" Said Voight.

"Yep, it's 1 miles infront of you all." I looked out the rearview mirror to see the rest of the teams cars.

"Dawson and Lindsay, find it and stick on it. Then the rest of you go round and try and cut him off." Voight instructed. I put the peddle down and sped up the road.

"Mouse, what colours the van?" I said as a familiar looking car changed lanes infront of us.

"Black, Ford." He said. "KR12 HNA."

"We've got eyes on the vehicle." Said Dawson.

"Dont loose him." Stated Voight.

"We're coming up to Roosevelt now." Said Atwater.

"I see you." I Said. "I want to wait until he's off the main road to take him down."

"I agree." Voight said.

"He's turning into south halstead." I said as his indicators came on.

"Ruzek, go down another block and Halstead will come from the other side and we will box him in." Ordered Voight.

"Copy." I Said following him onto the road. All Four Intelligence cars came at our suspect from different angles so he had no way to escape.

"Chicago PD!" Halstead called, opening his door and drawing his gun. "Turn off the ignition and put your hands out of the window!" Nothing happened.

"Put your hands where we can see them!" I called. Ever so slowly his hands came out of the window, opened the door then he stepped out as patrol cars pulled up.

"See you at the station." Said Atwater as he slapped the cuffs on him.

———x———

"I'll only talk to that woman cop or my lawyer." Stated Darren.

"Neither are gonna happen." Replied Voight. I walked round to the interrogation room door and knocked.

"Sarge can I talk to you outside for a minute." I Said looking at Darren. "Let me do it, I can crack him." I said as soon as the door closed.

"After what you've just been through?" He said pulling me into the corner. "No chance kiddo."

"Give me 10 minutes in there, you can be on the other side of the glass." I bargained.

"You've got 10 minutes, then I'm in there to get you out." He said walking back to the door and opening it for me.

"Now What's your name?" He asked as soon as I entered.

"Detective Lindsay." I said spinning a chair round and sitting on it backwards.

———x———

9 minutes later I opened the door with a signed confession to all 15 murders. As soon as the door was closed a shudder ran through my body.

"9 minutes on the dot, well done kid." Said Voight coming up behind me, and making me jump. "Sorry." He said with rare smile.

———x———

"Come on, you just got a signed confession in ten minutes, what's your secret?" Said Ruzek.

"Play up to what they want, He beats up dark blonde women. I'm a dark blonde woman." I Said simply as I grabbed my coat from the locker.

"Fair." Said Burgess.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Izzy." I Said as I walked into the childminders that night.

"Mommy!" She ran at my legs.

"Hello." I Said swinging her round in the air. "Thanks Caroline." I said placing her on my hip.

"It's no problem she's a bundle of joy."

"Say bye to Caroline."

"Bye bye." Said Izzy waving with a smile.

"See you soon." Said Caroline waving back at her.

"Let's go see Hank." I said as I strapped her into her car seat.

———x———

As we pulled out of a junction another car came rocketing towards us, actually it might have been a truck...

—No ones POV—

Wheels screeched as Erin tryed to prevent the inevitable. The small car hit a lamppost on the back then rolled down a small ditch. Both people in the car were out cold as another person climbed down towards the drivers side. The car had ended up on its roof, leaning on the crushed back.

———x——— **_I'm sorry I had too.._**

 _Ambulance 51, Squad 3 overturned car.._

"Let's roll!" Lieutenant Severide Called out to his men as they climbed into the truck and headed for the scene.

Squad 3 were the first to arrive at the overturned car. "Drivers side door is open!" Cruz called as he climbed down. "Drivers gone, young child in the backseat."

"Hey, can you tell me what your name is?" Dawson asked once she got down to the car.

"Isabel."

"That's a very pretty name, I'm Gabby, this is Sylvie. Then these are our friends Kelly and Joe." She said. "Do you know where your mom is?" Izzy tryed to move and look at the drivers seat. "She was driving?" Izzy nodded. "I need you to stay really still for me, does anything hurt?"

"My neck." She said.

"Hey Lieutenant."

"What Cruz?"

"This could be a coincidence but this was on the ground up there." He said pointing up towards the road passing him a small piece of paper.

"That's Kidds number." He Said reading the first few lines.

"Does mommy know anyone called Stella?" Dawson asked Izzy as Squad continued to work towards getting her out.

"No." Izzy shook her head.

———x———

"Incoming! Dr Halstead, Dr Manning your up!" Maggie called as Dawson and Brett wheeled Izzy in.

"What've we got?" Natalie asked.

"Isabel Doe, found alone in an upturned car, in and out of consciousness. Pulses steady, suspected head injury." Reported Brett.

"Trauma 2." Said Maggie.

"Hi there Isabel, I'm Natalie and this is Will. Can you squeeze my hands for me?" She said weaving her hands into the girls. "That's good." She Said with a nod. "Can you sit up so Will can check your back?" Izzy held onto Dr Mannings hands and slowly sat up, wincing slightly as she did.

"Looks like whiplash, we should get a CT head, neck and spine to be sure though." Said Dr Halstead.

"We can't, PD hasn't found any family to sign consent." Said Dr Manning. "Can you tell us about mom?" She said sitting on the bed. When she didn't get a reply she looked at Will and nodded towards the door. Once he had gone she tried again.

"She catches bad guys." Izzy said proudly.

"Have you ever met anyone she works with?" Izzy shook her head. "What about a good friend?"

"There was Nadia but we had to go on holiday and leave her, now we live with mommys other friend but I can't remember his name."

"Why don't you like Will?" Natalie asked.

"Because lots of men are naughty and they hit and shout. I don't trust him yet." She said looking at the bed.

"Are you good at colouring?" Natalie asked with a smile. "Because we would really like a new picture to put up on the wall." She said reaching for a small book and a pack of crayons. "Poor kid." Said Natalie as she slid the door shut and lent against the nearest desk so she could still keep an eye on Izzy.

"Find anything out about mom or dad?" Will asked.

"They've moved here recently probably to get away from an abusive ex, and mom saves people for a living."

"That could mean anything." Replied Will.

———x———

"Are you sure you don't know anyone with a kid called Isabel?" Severide asked Kidd once they were back at the house.

"Positive."

"What about the other number?"

"Never seen that before."

"As soon as this shift is over in the morning I'm gonna ring Antonio and get him to check out the other number." Said Dawson as a familiar figure walked past the common room door. "Tonio!" Gabby Called.

"Hey sis, you know where Brett is?" He asked.

"That doesn't matter, we need you more." Said Gabby gesturing him to come over.

"We've just got back from a car crash, young girl in the back no parent no driver." Said Severide. "On the road next to the car was a piece of paper." He said handing the cop the paper. "The top number is Kidds."

"And you don't know the girl?" He asked Kidd.

"Nope." She Said.

"Let me call our tech guy and get a name for that second number." He said moving back into the corridor. "Hey Mouse, it's Dawson." He said as mouse picked up.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"51 responded to a call of a car crash, young girl was left by herself in the car afterwards. Anyway they found a piece of paper by the road with one of their guys phone numbers on it so I was hoping you could tell me who the other one is?"

"Send me a picture." Said Mouse as they hung up.

"Come on Lindsay, come on." He rang the number for the third time. Once he received the note he knew it was the one he had given her.

"Dawson." He answered the phone to Mouse. "What did you find?"

"You might want to call everyone in." Said Mouse.

"Why?"

"I wrote that note." Said Mouse. "That's All I'm telling you until you get back here." Antonio looked up at the firefighters as he hung up.

"The tech guy recons he wrote that note." Said Antonio.

"Why would someone ask him for my number?" Asked Kidd.

"I don't know, just keep your phones on inca se we need you."


	7. Chapter 7

"What's going on?" Everybody Asked when they got back to work at 6pm.

"Firehouse 51s Ambo and Squad attended this call early today." Said Dawson sticking a picture of the car onto the board. "Inside The driver was gone leaving Isabel Doe by herself."

"How is this Intelligence?" Ruzek questioned.

"On the pavement next to the car was this note." Said Mouse sticking it on the board. "The top number belongs to Stella Kidd and the bottom one belong to a New York detective Mac Pherson, I wrote this note for Lindsay." The room went silent.

"This stays in house." Warned Voight. "Dawson you take the lead, Burgess your with me." He went to grab his coat from his office. "Did Gabby say which hospital the girls at?" He asked Dawson.

"Med, shes being treated by Will and Natalie." He replied, confused.

"As soon as we're in the car we'll ring you." Said Voight as he and Burgess left.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Isabel isn't such a big fan of men." Said Voight getting into the car.

"Sarge what's going on?" Atwater asked once the phone had connected.

"Isabel Doe is Isabel Lindsay, daughter of Erin Lindsay. Formerly known as Isabelle Lindsay Johnson and Emma Lisow Johnson. Emma moved in with me on her 16th birthday and moved to New York 8 years ago. She got married to Trevor Johnson who was an extremely abusive husband. He's our lead suspect." He said as he sped over to med.

———x———

"Hank, Kim what can we do for ya?" Maggie asked as they walked through the ED.

"Little girl pulled out a car? Isabel Doe?" Voight said.

"That made Intelligence fast." Said Maggie.

"It's personal to me." Replied Voight.

"Dr Manning!" Maggie called across the ED.

"Hank, Kim." She addressed.

"They would like to speak to your patient." Said Maggie.

"Right over here." She said leading them to the door. "She's shaken up and a bit nervous around men. We need a full name so we can contact family and start scans." She slid the door open once she'd finished talking. "Hey Isabel, these are my friends Kim and"

"Hank! Do you know where mommy is?" She said.

"You know her?" Dr Manning asked.

"Her mom is my goddaughter, give me five minutes with her then you can go do whatever you need to." He Replied.

"I'll leave you guys to it." She said closing herself out of the room and leaning on another desk slightly further away this time.

"What's the latest on the girl?" Will asked as he walked past.

"Moms godfather just showed up." She stated.

"You think he's real?" Natalie pointed at the door. "Sargent Voight?" He said.

"Apparently So." She Said. "He just needs five minutes with her before we take her to get the CT."

"This is mine and moms friend Kim." Voight said as they both pulled up a seat.

"Wheres Mommy?" Izzy Asked.

"I was hoping you could think really hard and remember something for us?" Voight asked.

"Mommy was driving and then something hit the car and we rolled over and over then something hit the back and we carried on rolling. I think I fell asleep because then Gabby and Sylvie were there." She said, continuing her drawing.

"Natalie is going to take you up to a big machine to get you head checked over, and when you get back you need to be a good girl for Kim." Said Hank.

"Where are you going?" Izzy Asked.

"I'm gonna go find mommy." He Said with a smile as he led Burgess out. "Are you alright with that?"

"Anything I can do to help find Lindsay." She said with a smile.

"We'll keep you in the loop, I'll get Mouse to send a picture of her dad. If he shows up, ring me and stay with Izzy."

"Copy that."

———x———

Erin slowly began to open her eyes to a dark room. Immediately, she felt a pounding in her head and reached up expecting to feel blood but her hands were chained by her side. Once her eyes had adjusted to the lack of light she took in her surroundings. She was sat on a chair in the corner of a stone room, maybe an old factory. She tried to shift her chair closer to the window but went no where. After a few minutes her situation began to sink in slightly more, she had been driving, then.. something happened and now she's here. But where's here? Where's Izzy? Her eyes darted around the room desperate to find some clue. Nothing. She began to slowly check herself over when she heard the door slowly begin to open.

"Good to see you again Emma. I must say though, you have been a very, very naughty girl." A familiar voice taunted from the shadows. "Hasn't our daughter grown so much? It was a shame I couldn't get you both out before the firefighters arrived."

 _"Thank god."_ Erin thought. "I'm so sorry Trav, I really am."

"That's not enough." He said raising the baseball bat he held in his hands and smacking it down onto her leg. "Did you really think that would make it all go away?" He said swinging at her again and again. "You left me. You took my daughter away from me. Now it's my turn to hurt you." He said continuing to hit her like she was a baseball. "And I will bet you my life that they will never find you. Dead or alive." He swung again. "Then after that," he paused and started walking round the room, "I will have full custody of MY daughter and we will go live happily ever after some place far away."

"Keep.. dreaming.." Erin gasped. She groaned as the bat landed one last hit right on the collar bone.

"It's not a dream Em." He said as he left.


End file.
